Plants vs. Zombies: The RPG Quest!
Plants vs. Zombies: The RPG Quest! is a spin-off game made by WaterBlazek. Plot The Zombies came back even stronger than before! Defend the Suburbia before it's too late! The game's timeline takes place after PvZ 2 and time twister thing is still here Gameplay Plant your plants in 3x3 area. When your turn comes, you can move them in this area to change combination. Most of the levels have 3x3 area of planting and you can have only 4 plants, but there are some levels with 3x4 planting area and more plants to choose. PvZTRQLawn.png|3x3 planting area PvZTRQ4Lawn.png|3x4 planting area PvZTRQPool.png|3x3 planting area with pool Every plant have 3 abilities. Not every plant is attacking, so it might not have attacking ability. Zombies move 1 (or more) square forward or do 1 attack when it is their turn. Every plant and zombie have their own turn, so you'll have time to do attack and move every one of your defense. To win you have to defeat all zombies on level without any getting past planting zone, to Player House Sun Sun in this game give your plants turns to attack. Without sunflower (or any other sun creating plant) you can't do anything. You don't need sun to produce sun The other use for sun are Side Plants which can be bought with it Update history *Version 1.0 **Added this page - December 3 **Added all plants that you can get from world 1 - December 3 **Added all zombies that you can see in world 1 and their higher stages - December 3 **Added first stage to 2nd world plants - December 7 **Added second stage to 2nd world plants - December 7 **Added third stage to 2nd world plants - December 9 *Version 1.1 **Added first stage to 2nd world zombies - December 9 **Added "Update History" - December 12 **Added "Side Plants" - December 12 **Added second stage to 2nd world zombies - December 16 **New game image - December 17 **Changed Warrior image from spikes to fist - December 17 **Added third stage to 2nd world zombies - December 18 **Transferred both Plants & Zombies to separate pages - December 19 *Primal Cave Update (1.2) **Added 1st stage to Plants and Zombies from the third world - December 20 **New game image - December 20 **Added Trivia Section - December 20 **Increased every plant live by 1HP. Now healing make sense - December 21 **Added 2nd stage to plants from Primal Cave - December 24 Update Gallery Plants vs Zombies The RPG Quest.png|Version 1.0 image RPGQUEST.png|Version 1.1 image RPGQUESTPRIMAL.png|Primal Cave's game image Worlds There are 6 worlds in this game } | |- |Time Twisted Forest |20 | | |- |Primal Cave |15 | | |- |Futuristic Factory |17 |TBA |TBA |- |Medieval Fight |15 |TBA |TBA |- |Zomboss' Hideout |20 |TBA |TBA |} Plants Battle Classes There are 6 Battle Classes ShooterElement.png|Shooter Class SunElement.png|Sun Creating Class DefenseElement.png|Defensive Class LobElement.png|Lobber Class CloseAttackerElement.png|Warrior Class InstakillElement.png|Instakill Class Each one tell plant ability Page with Plants See plants here Zombies See zombies here Trivia *First world introduced 5 zombies, second world introduced 10 zombies and third world introduced 15 zombies. Every world has 5 more zombies than previous world. **This trait does not appear in world 4th and above *Every plant from world 1 get at least one second form **The same goes to world 3 plants. Every one get second stage **However this trait doesn't appear in any world and any stage of zombies Category:Work in progress Category:Games Category:RPG Category:Unfinished